Don't know what you've got
by honeychild200
Summary: Draco is too selfish to notice everything Harry gives up for him, he continues to sleep around and taking Harry for granted until Harry decides enough is enough. H/D SLASH mpreg (lost access to previous account (Honeychild100) Same story though)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter one

Harry sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower. He was contemplating his relationship with Draco. The blonde had not wanted to be exclusive. In the very beginning of their relationship six months ago Draco told him that he would not stop seeing other people just because they had decided to start shagging. Harry had been ok with it at the time as he was just happy to have the one person he had been pinning over for two years. He figured if he stayed with Draco eventually he would get his need to be with different people out of his system after all no-one ever lasted more than a few days before he was bored except for Harry.

However Harry's friends had been pointing out to him how one sided their relationship was. Harry didn't mind spending money on Draco, he had bought him expensive Christmas and birthday presents and yesterday as part of a six month anniversary he had requested permission from the headmistress to leave the school grounds so he could take Draco to dinner at an exclusive restaurant. As far as he could tell Draco liked the attention and it wasn't as if he couldn't afford it. He had the Gryffindor and Potter vaults as well as the black fortune. He made the Malfoy wealth look like pocket change compared to his not that anyone but himself and the goblins knew.

The point remained the relationship was based on Harry giving. He wouldn't have cared if it was just the financial side of giving, after all he had more than he could ever hope spend in one lifetime but the fact remained he was the one that always went to Draco, he was the one who made sacrifices to make time for them to see each other, and not once had Draco been to the tower Harry always went to the dungeons in the Slytherin common rooms even in the great hall Harry sat with Draco at the Slytherin table. It got to a point where the only time he saw his friends was in class or when Draco didn't need him like now. It was a Saturday he could have gone to Hogsmead with his friends but he had been with Draco when they left. Blaise Zabini had walked into the room and Draco told him that he wanted to spend the day with his friend thus dismissing him from the room.

It was difficult for Harry to accept the fact that Draco was indeed using him. He wasn't sure what it was he wanted with him or why he kept him hanging on. Harry curled up in himself and cried he couldn't keep this up much longer no matter how he felt about the blond it had to stop. After the tears stopped he picked up a parchment and ink and began to write a letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco_

_I think it's time we stopped our little trysts so I won't be coming down to your room anymore. It was nice while it lasted. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for. _

_Harry_

Harry placed a seal on the letter with the Potter crest. He had begun to do that as soon as he became Lord Potter on his seventeenth birthday. He then made his way to the owlery. Hedwig wasn't there he belatedly remembered he had sent her with a letter to Gringotts, so he used one of the school owls instead. When the letter was gone Harry decided against going back to the tower and followed his friends to Hogsmead he had a lot of catching up and apologising to do after abandoning his friends the way he did and he didn't want to deal with his heartbreak alone.

Draco lay in his bed. He had kicked Zabini out as soon as he had shagged him. It was funny he never let anyone stay after sex except Harry. He was glad when Harry had agreed to keep their relationship open. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect partner. Not only was Harry gorgeous he was very giving and understanding of Draco's needs. He had never once forced him to interact with the other Gryffindor's not that he hadn't asked but he had accepted it when Draco told him that he did not want to associate with them at all. He liked the fact that Harry came down to the Slytherin common rooms to see him. It showed his understanding that Draco had no desire to be anywhere near the tower full of gryffs. He looked forward to the next time Harry got him a gift. He knew exactly what he liked and they usually cost a small fortune. As he was thinking about his lover and how maybe he should buy him something too there was a tapping noise just outside his window. He opened the window and a brown school owl flew in with a letter in its beak. As soon as he took the letter the owl flew out of the window leaving Draco to look at the letter in his hand. There was a family crest on it. Draco knew only the head of a house could use those, he wondered who this one belonged to? He broke the seal and read the letter inside. It was short and to the point. No explanation as to the reasons why. The letter was from Harry why would he break up with him now? He couldn't think of a reason, well he would just have to ask him then. Draco got up took a quick shower got dressed and left to look for Gryffindor tower. Surely it can't be that to find after all you can see it from outside. Two hours later Draco was no-where near finding the dorms and decided to wait till dinner and grab Harry then.

In the great hall Draco was sat next to Blaize who kept yapping on and on about something or another Draco wasn't paying attention. He was waiting for Harry to come down to dinner. When dinner was over and still no Harry he decided to ask one of his friends. Walking up Granger he called her "Hey Granger!" Hermione turned around an astonished look at the fact that Malfoy had actually addressed her. She didn't know that he actually considered her the lesser of two evils next to Ron who would probably punch him. The incredulous look left her face to be replaced by an indifferent mask.

It made Draco feel a bit disconcerted and wary. He had though no Gryffindor could pull off a mask as well as a Slytherin. Harry sure wore his heart on his sleeve. "Where's Harry?" Hermione just looked at him and decided to walk away before she did something that would get her expelled. Who did the asshole think he was demanding to know where Harry was after everything he put him through? Did he think she was going to allow him to continue using Harry like before? Thank God Harry opened his eyes before irreparable damage could be done. It was going to be bad enough as it is. She felt someone grab her arm and spin her around "Granger I'm talking to you!" The next thing Draco felt was a resounding slap and pain on his right cheek resulting from it. "Don't ever touch me again, who the hell do you think you are? I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to and I sure as hell don't have to speak you if I don't want to, you diseased rhinoceros ass wipe." Draco was too shocked to say anything the whole hall was staring and it looked like Weasley was holding her back. When he managed to calm her enough he turned to Draco and said "I think it's wise if you stay away from Harry from now on Malfoy you rubbed a lot of people the wrong way with the way you have been treating him." With that he pulled Hermione away towards the doors and left.

Draco still didn't understand what was going on. How had things changed from being so great one moment to being so crap the next. He felt his arm being tugged and he turned to see Blaize leading him out of the hall and into an empty classroom away from prying eyes. "Draco what's going on?" Draco looked at Blaise and answered "Harry wrote me a letter earlier today breaking up with me I wanted to ask him why but I didn't know where the Gryffindor tower is to find him so waited till dinner but he never showed.." Blaise cut him off "So you decided to ask his friends?" Draco nodded "Draco do you seriously not realise why Harry broke up with you?" Draco scowled as he answered "of course not he never said. I mean one minute things are fine between us and the next he breaks up with me how am I supposed to know?" Baise just looked at him with what could only be described as pity "Draco the who school has been making bets on how much shit Harry was going to take from you before calling it quits.

I have to say I never expected him to last this long. If I was in his shoes I would have dumped your sorry ass within a week. He must really care about you to have held on for so long without getting anything in return." Now Draco was angry "what are you talking about? Harry was perfectly happy with our arrangement you make it sound like it was all one sided as if I didn't give him anything in return." Blaise laughed before saying "Ok let me ask you this Draco what did you give Harry for his birthday?" Draco blinked, he hadn't thought about that "He hasn't had his birthday yet"

Blaise shook his head and said "It was three days ago, you were too busy shagging that guy Eric from Ravenclaw and the day after as well and you told you would see him yesterday then this morning you kicked him out of your room without even a care so you could shag me, did you even see his face? He was heartbroken you know he can never hide his emotions very well. Even if you didn't know it was his birthday did you get him anything for Christmas or Valentine's Day? Do you ever do anything for him? Everyone else has noticed he's the one who makes all the sacrifices even the teachers have noticed. You just take and take. You have no idea how a person he is or how many people would cherish every moment with him. This is the one thing the Gryffindors and I agree on, you don't deserve him." After his little speech Blaise left Draco in the classroom and for the first time ever really opened his eyes to how he had been treating Harry. Surely Blaise was wrong. Harry is a giver he likes to give if he didn't then why he didn't say so. Even he could hear how ridiculous the little excuses in his head sounded. He just had to find a way to get Harry back.

**Harry**

Back in his dorm room Harry lay on his bed. As an eighth year he had him own bedroom, sitting room and bathroom. He hadn't wanted to go to the great hall. Too many people, he didn't want to see anyone right now. His face had all the signs of one who had been crying his heart felt like someone decided to reach inside his chest and yank it as hard as they could. In his mind he knew he had done the right thing. He just had no more to give. He was contemplating leaving early as they had completed some of their exams. He could get a private tutor for the rest and just come in on the day of the exam. He was going to have to talk to headmistress McGonagall about it. A knock on the door stopped his musings but he didn't answer whoever it is could go away he didn't want to see anyone.

Hermione's soft voice broke the silence in the room. "Harry! Are you awake?" With his face turned away from the door he could pretend to be asleep as Hermione wouldn't know but he was going to have to face the questions sooner or later. "Yeah I am" She walked in and sat on the side of the bed he was facing so she could see his face. The swollen red eyes and nose and blotchy face told her he had been crying. "Oh Harry I wish I could make your pain go away." She felt tears running down her face too as she saw how much pain her best friend was in. She lay down beside him and held him letting him know she was there for him no matter what.

Over the next few days Harry avoided Draco quite successfully if he said so himself. During that time all his friends were there for him. At first he was a bit wary because he thought they were angry at him so he decided to ask one evening while they all sat in the common room when Hermione asked him what was making him uncomfortable. "Harry are you ok? You look like you are about to bolt any minute. I know it's been a while since we've all spent this much time together as group is there something making you uncomfortable?" The genuine concern Harry could see in her in face gave him the courage to say what was on his mind "I just thought you guys wouldn't like me very much after I've been spending so much time with Draco and none with you, that maybe you resent me which I wouldn't blame you for. I abandoned my friends for someone who couldn't care less about me." By the time he finished speaking the rest of the common room had gone quiet to listen. It was Ron who broke the silence " I have to admit mate at first I was really pissed off with you but you know me and my temper it explodes then calms right back down much like a volcano, I also realised that I have to let you have your own life as well and if it was Malfoy you wanted then so be it no matter how much I wanted to beat the crap out of him for the way he treated you.

I also wanted to slap some sense into you but it was your life to lead I didn't want to push you away and even further into a deeper relationship with him. The only thing I could do was be there for you in case you ever needed me. I don't resent you Harry." There were tears in his eyes as others in the room said similar sentiments and told him they care about him and were just happy to have him back. Seamus even went as far as flirting with Harry telling him that now he was back on the market a lot of people were going to be making offers left right and centre. They spent the rest of the evening playing games and chatting about anything and everything. Harr had forgotten what it was like to just let loose and do something he wanted not what Draco wanted. He assumed he was feeling like Rip Van Winkle the story about a man who went sleep and didn't wake up for twenty years then suddenly woke up.

The next morning a tapping on the window woke him up. He raised his head and saw a huge black and grey majestic bird outside his window. It was an eagle owl, he had never seen it before. He opened the window and spoke to the owl while he removed the letter "hello beautiful who do you belong to?" When he got the letter he grabbed some treats from his trunk that he usually kept for Hedwig, his own owl, and offered them to the bird and let him eat them out of his hand. The bird seemed to like him as it gently nipped his ear as if to say thank you and you then flew out of the window. Harry opened the letter it was from Draco. His heart began to race he wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand he missed Draco and wanted him back so badly but he was not willing to go through the last six months again. He didn't think he could survive it.

_Dear Harry _

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you want to break up. I miss you please can we talk about this. I would have come to your dorm but I don't know where it is and no-one seems to want tell me. I thought everything was ok between us. If you were not happy why didn't you say anything? Please Harry can we meet up and talk? I'll meet you anywhere you like and whenever. _

_Draco_

Harry just ripped up the letter and threw it in the fire that was burning in the room and went to take a shower. It was the weekend again. Maybe he could talk the headmistress into letting him go to Grimmauld place he was cleaning it out because he was moving in as this was his final year.

He was supposed to have finished the year before but the war had not allowed that to happen. As he got dressed he began to wonder if it was fear of being alone that made him docile with Draco, so willing to do anything that he became completely submissive. It was a sobering thought. Despite all the power he had both magically and politically he had allowed himself to become a doormat to be used and discarded. He felt anger with himself for the first time in a long time maybe he needed longer than a weekend, he then started to pack his trunk.

Getting permission to leave for a couple of weeks was not as hard as he thought it would be. The headmistress told him that when he came back in the beginning of the year to school she wasn't totally happy about it as he had not given himself enough to grieve those he had lost or to get over all the hardships he had endured after the battle at Hogwarts. She told him if he wishes he can have longer and just send in assignments when he does them. He spoke to his friends about the need for space and that he would keep in touch with them and tell them what is going on, and then he made his way to Grimmauld place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Characters belong to J. **

Two and a half weeks later Harry had finished cleaning up his new home. He had hired help from several wizards who specialised in clearing dark artefacts from people's homes. Mathew or Matt as Harry had taken to calling him was from Beau batons he finished school the previous year and was a serious flirt. Harry got on with him like a house on fire. They ended up spending a lot of time together with Matt helping Harry with his assignments. The Christmas holidays were coming and they made plans to spend them together. Matt was the tall dark and handsome type. He told Harry he was a veela and there weren't a lot of people he could be around without them sexually assaulting him because of his allure.

Harry was a bit confused "Aren't veela women?" Matt laughed and said "most are women yes but there are men too although very few. In fact I've only ever met one other male veela and he is part of the veela council. Harry hadn't told Matt about Draco yet it was still a sore subject for him and talking about him only made being away from him worse than it already was.

Harry felt a pain in his chest just thinking about Draco so decided to change the subject. "Hey Matt I need to go shopping for furniture and clothes will you come with me? I am completely clueless on those items usually I let my friend Hermione pick my clothes for me and I've never shopped for furniture either." Matt agreed and they began to make a list of what they would need as they went around the house before deciding to shop in the wizarding part of Paris where Matt was more familiar with.

Matt dragged Harry from shop to shop. HonestlY Harry thought they would go to a couple of shops perhaps three at the most and then just buy in bulk but Matt was having none of that, they went to different shops for different types of clothing including shoes, underwear. Harry didn't object much because he knew he was going to have to dress to look like the lord he was. However he was still shocked when Matt turned around and said "ok now that muggle shopping done now you need wizard robes." He then dragged Harry to a French tailor similar to Madame Malkins in diagon alley although this one looked much more expensive and by the time he paid his bill he realised he was right. He had spent nearly 200 000 galleons on robes alone. He looked the results though. Everything was being sent to Grimmauld place via owl so he didn't have to carry anything around with him. The rest of the day was spent buying bits and pieces they had missed and then placing an order for new furniture for Grimmauld place. The furniture would be delivered that very same day. Harry turned to Matt and said "I love magic, furniture for the whole house being delivered today no need to wait days for it to show up. Ok what's left on the list?" Matt took out the list the only thing left was Christmas shopping.

Seeing as he was in Paris Harry decided to all his Christmas shopping there. He found he enjoyed shopping for his friends more than he did for himself. For most of the boys he bought quidditch staff, including a signed Chudley cannons uniform for his best mate Ron. For Hermione he bought a trunk big enough to hold a library and went on for buy rare tomes and scrolls that he found and thought she would like. He would get copies of some of the books in his vaults because he knew there were no other copies anywhere in the world. He tried to make each gift as personalised as possible for those that he was close to which was not too difficult as he knew them so well.

He was debating with himself whether or not he should buy something for Draco when he and Matt walked into a thrift shop. In the display case was a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. The eyes were eerily just as green as his own. There was also a hum of power coming off it. He asked the sandy haired man tending the counter if he could take a look at the bracelet. The man complied and handed him the bracelet. "This bracelet is one of two although we do not have the other one. It is meant to be given as a gift of love. At least that's the backstory it had when it was brought here. I'm afraid I don't know much else." "That's okay. How much is it?" Harry paid for the bracelet and left with Matt. He had also bought Matt's present while he was occupied in the shop. When they arrived back at Grimmauld place all the furniture had been delivered. It made a really big difference in the previously dark house. Harry had gone with neutral shades throughout the house. He wanted to completely remove the dark haze that always seemed to be in the ancient house. On the outside the house looked like all the others in the street but inside was a mansion with very spacious rooms that included kitchen living room dining room receiving room library and several others Harry had no clue what they were supposed to be besides the potions room and seven guest rooms on the second floor, third floor had four bedrooms with en suites and a main suite for the owner of the house. With Matt's help Harry managed to get all the furniture in place in time for dinner. They decided to order in as they were both too tired to cook. While they ate their Chinese food they chatted about the day they had and afterward they sat down to watch the new telly Harry had had installed as well. Soon the topics went to when Harry had to go back to school for exams in the final weeks of the year before the Christmas holidays.

"When are you planning to go back to Hogwarts?" Matt was sat facing Harry having given trying to watch telly in favour of talking. "In a few days I have my first exam on Monday and then it's one every other day for the next two weeks and I can leave. Hopefully my friends will come stay with me the house is too big for one person." Mat smiled at Harry a she made a dejected face "well I could come and visit you if it helps. I haven't got a project to do for three months and I don't really feel like going home for all that time." Harry felt much better knowing that Matt was going to be there He beamed at him then hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! I worried you wouldn't want to hang out after you were done here and I'll be happy if you can come and see me in the next two weeks." Harry's enthusiasm was infectious Matt hugged him back and said "Ok so we have a plan. Fire call me tomorrow ok and let me know what you want to do." It wasn't long after he left that Harry went to bed. His heart still felt heavy like there was something missing but he also felt content. It was nice to just hang out with Matt, he never judged him or asked for more than he could give. If his relationship with Draco had been anywhere near the one he had with Matt he would never let him go.

Harry stood in the headmistress's office as they discussed his school work and how to continue from there. The assignments he had handed in were perfect and there weren't any problems with his work. Harry didn't want to attend classes but he had to. It was Sunday the day before his potions exam. He felt ready for it. Matt was somewhat of a potions prodigy and had gone through them with him, explaining things that professor Snape never did and correcting the way he prepared the ingredients and also showing him the correct way of brewing.

He left the office and made his way to Gryffindor tower and on his way he ran into Draco. Harry's heart began to beat faster. He had never answered any of Draco's mail which he wrote almost daily asking him to meet up. Harry never replied he didn't even read them anymore. He had not seen Draco since he left and that was about a month ago give or take. He had changed his hair was longer and more silvery blond than before and his eyes had gone form their storm grey to a mercurial silver that Harry felt drawn to. He hadn't even realised he had moved towards the blond until he heard a small gasp breaking out of whatever spell that held him.

He pulled away as he realised he had his arm around Draco's waist and vice versa. Tears filled his eyes as he realised he still loved him more than ever but he told himself he would not go back to the way things were, where he couldn't make choices or wait for his lover to stop sleeping around with every Tom, Dick and Beelzebub that would spread their legs for him or even notice that it was his birthday enough to just say happy birthday. He took off at a run to get away from Draco who was calling him from behind. His voice seemingly getting closer. Harry produced a burst of speed when he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder trying to stop him "Dammit Harry will just stop for a minute?" Harry was not listening and he continued to run, the only problem was he straight into a dead end.

The only way out was back where he came from. Quickly turning around and running back hoping to surprise Draco long enough to get past him Harry didn't notice Draco waiting for him at the next turn of the corridor. He grabbed him and dragged him into a classroom quickly putting up wards so Harry couldn't leave. Harry would look at him he might as well let him say what he wants to say and then leave it's not like he can't take down the wards he put up. He could see the magic used and where he could rip it to break the ward. He was rather impressed by how strong the wards felt considering how hastily they were put up not that he'd tell him that. "What do you want Malfoy? Still wondering why I broke up with you? Cause if you are then I am definitely certain there is nothing I want to hear from you." Draco flinched Harry hadn't called him by surname ever since they started dating. Having had time to look back at their relationship he couldn't help but feel self-loathing for his actions. How he had hurt Harry again and again. The signs had all been there but he had only seen what he wanted to see, Harry compliance with everything he wanted. All he had done was take.

He couldn't fathom how he hadn't seen it. He replied "No I'm not I was a prat more than a prat I have no excuse only that I thought you were ok with our arrangement." Harry answered him sarcasm dripping out of his voice "oh well that makes it ok then Draco, how insensitive of me not to realise that you thought I was o with being your doormat. Why did you even bother? You clearly weren't satisfied with me you felt the need to fuck around" when we first talked about this I didn't quite understand how different the meaning of an open relationship is to me as it is to you.

I told myself you only needed to get out of your system after all you always did come back to me even though I was the one who had to cancel my plans with my friends, sit at your table, risk getting caught and punished while coming to you. You don't even know where I sleep. You know nothing about me. You were never interested, what's changed now? Surely you can get another sucker to do for you what I did. I'm moving on with my life Draco without you." With that he reached out and grabbed the magic of the wards and yanked breaking them and then walked out the door leaving a crestfallen Draco.

Draco slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs and cried. He couldn't have fucked up any more than he already had there seemed to no fixing this. He hadn't even told Harry what he wanted to say, that he was a veela and Harry was his mate. He didn't feel like he deserved him. All he could feel was despair, his mate didn't want him.

When Draco regained consciousness he was no longer on the classroom floor. He was lying on a bed in the infirmary. He wondered who brought him there. There was someone sitting in chair next to him at first he thought it was Blaise but it was not. The man was older much older than Blaise and had an air of power about him. "Who are you?" The smiled at him and answered "I am Voltaic head of the Veela council. I have to say this most unusual case. I understand you were not aware that you are a veela?" "Voltair?" Draco enquired not having grasped the name it was a bit weird. "No it is Voltaic I am named so because off my affinity with electrical currents and lightning, back to the matter at hand were you aware you are veela?" Draco shook his head "no it wasn't until two weeks ago when I woke up in the morning and all the changes were there. I had to research to figure out what I become and how to control the allure as it was causing problems with the rest of the students." The just nodded then brought out a time turner. It was a bit bigger that the other ones and the sand inside was silver in colour. "This isn't a regular time turner. It goes backwards like all time turners do but his one is specifically for veela.

Your parents should have prepared you for this but for some reason they didn't and if they are found to be negligent they will be arrested for attempted murder. You managed to push away your soul mate because you were not aware of the period before you get your veela powers you are attracted to a lot of people around you won't even realise that you are searching for your mate so how can you know that you have found him and complete the rites that are needed to ground your power. In that period if the rites are not performed your own magic could kill you." Draco's heart was pounding faster. The books he read said nothing about this. Is this the reason he kept needing to shag anything that moves why he was so negligent of the one person he felt anything for? If that's true then perhaps there is chance that Harry might forgive him and take him back. Voltaic watched the show of emotions playing on Draco's face. The normally cold Slytherin did nothing to hide them. Voltaic reached out with the chain around his neck and pulled Draco under it too before turning it a few times and everything seemed to go backwards. When it stopped Draco was dizzy and said so. "I'd be surprised if you weren't we've gone back seven months in time it should be enough time to teach you what you need to know before you can go back.

For the next several months Draco was I beau batons academy with Voltaic learning everything about being a veela. When he asked how they knew about him they showed him a book that had the names of veela children as they were born. They usually kept a close watch on them but Draco had both his parents who were half veela themselves and would know how to teach their son what he needed to know. They got worried when his name didn't change from the green of childhood to the blue of adulthood. It could only mean one thing none of the rites had been performed.

They taught him everything he needed to know in those months however they did finish a bit earlier than expected so Draco decided to visit a few friends in diagon alley. He stated to help out in the shop that they had put up for moving house or clearing away dark objects. He quite enjoyed it and for the couple of months he was there he was in disguise had had his friends call him Mathew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 3**

**Characters belong to J. **

Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room still visibly upset. Hermione who had been sitting on one of the couches noticed him first and ran to him yelling "Harry!" before enveloping him in a hug. "Why didn't you didn't tell us you were coming back? How are you feeling did you get all your work done? Are you prepared for the exams, because I can help wi..." As she pulled back she noticed his face, blotched from crying despite the hastily wiped tears. Her tirade of questions stopped as she said "Oh Harry I'm sorry, come sit down and tell me what happened." Harry wouldn't let her pull him to the couch instead led her to his room. "I'm okay Hermione. I just ran into Draco that's all and he insisted we talk."

Sleep did not come easily to Harry that night. He knew he would need to do something about his feelings for Draco. The only time he had not really felt overwhelmed by them was when he was with Matthew but he always got a feeling that he was hiding something and that made him a bit wary of him. He wished he could remove the selfish part of Draco and replace it with Matthew's thoughtfulness. Knowing he was not going to get much sleep he got up and decided to take a walk. Walking in the castle always made him feel better.

_On the day of the last exam_

The next couple of weeks were rough on Harry. Matt had been to see him a couple of times and it made him feel better but he had been having dizzy spells and keeping his food down was becoming quite a chore and although he had managed to ignore it for a few weeks, now he felt nauseated, more so than usual. He figured a visit to madame Pomfrey wouldn't go amiss. The last thing he needed was to spend his Christmas bedridden because he couldn't be asked to be checked out in time to do something about whatever was making him ill. The visit to the infirmary took place after his last exam. He planned to leave for Grimmauld place soon afterwards. His bags were already packed.

"Harry what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey ushered Harry to one of the beds as she began to scan him for injuries. "Physically I am fine but I haven't been feeling too good for a while now and I thought I should get it checked out before I went home. I don't want to have to go to St Mungo's if it gets any worse." Madame Pomfrey cast some spells but didn't find anything. "Can you tell me what the symptoms are Harry?" Harry smiled sheepishly as he realised he hadn't told her what was bothering him and answered "Oh sorry, I have been feeling nauseated for a several weeks now and dizzy spells as well. My appetite has changed as well, as I have to fight to keep the food down." Madame Pomfrey nodded as she cast some more spells before she told Harry her findings. "Well Harry, I have to say you do thrive on doing the impossible don't you?" Harry waited for her to continue and then her next words had him so shocked he passed out.

"Harry you are pregnant. Congratulations!" She made sure he was ok before letting him adjust to the news while he was unconscious. It was a big deal after all, no other male could ever claim to ever have gotten pregnant, even with magic. Harry was just one of those people who had the weirdest luck. It was always one thing or another with him. She would miss him when he was gone. She actually found it strange that he had walked in on his own power, usually he was carried in unconscious and broken or he would wait for so long before he acknowledged defeat when he was sick and even then one of his friends would drag him in sometimes kicking and screaming.

When Harry woke up again he looked befuddled before groaning and recognising the hospital wing saying "What have I done now?" Then turning and seeing madame Pomfrey it all seemed to come back to him then. "Were you serious madame Pomfrey? Am I really pregnant?" She nodded then said "Yes I checked several times just to be sure. I have to say this this for you Harry, of all the times you have been in here covered in curses, beatings, broken bones and so many other things that would take too long to count, this one takes the cake. I never thought you could beat the sex change that resulted from your exploded cauldron in professor Snape's classroom last year. You really know how to stand out don't you?" Harry was very close to Pomfrey. They had spent so much time together that they both felt like they could talk to each other about anything. Harry knew she wasn't trying to be rude by making him sound like the world's biggest klutz but showing she cares in her own way. He sighed and said "I suppose I do, I guess it doesn't have to necessarily be a bad thing. I have always wanted a family, ok maybe not this early and I sure as hell didn't think I'd be carrying the kid but what's done is done, I can cope."

By the time Harry left the hospital wing he had with him instructions from madame Pomfrey on the things he couldn't do anymore due to his condition and so many tests he was beginning to feel like a lab rat, and also a promise for a visit every day at Grimmauld place from madam Pomfrey to check on his progress as they were in unchartered waters. He had to reassure her that he was not going to be home alone and also that he intended to let the other father know what is going on, despite the fact that he had no intention of saying anything. He did not want Draco using the baby as an excuse to repair their relationship. He would never be able to get out and there was no way he would allow his child to be influenced by Draco's loose morals.

Xx xx xx

Harry called Matt as soon as he arrived at Grimmauld place. He was going to need a friend he could trust and feel comfortable with and in that moment that person just happened to be Matt.

Xx xx xx

Draco had just arrived home at Malfoy manor. He was feeling a little bit optimistic after having talked to Voltaic. He was advised to let Harry get to know the real him and then tell him who he really was. He was told to expect anger at the deception but Draco hoped that Harry would eventually understand the reasons for doing what he did. All thing considered Harry wouldn't let Draco anywhere near him at least enough to try and make up for what he had done. Draco promised himself that If need be he would spend the rest of his life fixing his mistakes, just as long as Harry took him back. An plain brown and black owl flew in through his bedroom window with a note attached to its leg and it was addressed to Matt.

_Matt_

_I was wondering if your offer to come over was still an option. I just found out something I cannot put in a letter but suffice it to say I could really use a friend right now. Don't worry if you can't I will understand. _

_Ps The password for my fireplace is Marauders _

_Reply soon_

_Harry_

Draco didn't waste any time he called a house elf and instructed it to pack his things before leaving for Harry's. Upon arrival through the fireplace he saw Harry sat up on a couch with a blanket around him and he looked fast asleep. He left his luggage beside the fireplace he had entered through and sat beside Harry and shook him awake. "Harry! Harry sweetie, wake up." Harry groggily opened his eyes and as soon as he saw Matt he smiled and hugged him. "You came!" Hugging Harry back he said "Of course I did, did you think I wouldn't?" They were both smiling as Harry answered "It's not that, it's just that I was so sure you would have better things to do than hang out with me." Draco flinched as he heard the uncertainty in Harry's voice knowing it was him who put it there.

"Harry, I will never be too busy for you. Especially when you mentioned you needed a friend. I want to be there for you, whether it is something serious or even something that isn't." Harry nodded not sure how to tell him. "Ok Matt, what I'm about to tell you is really something big and It's going to aww heck it's already made a huge impact on my life, it not only affects me but other people who are or have been in my life as well. He stopped to take a break and Draco just sat and waited for Harry to finish, his heart hammering at the fact that Harry trusted him with such a secret.

"Ok, you know that I have a knack for the one chance in a million, such as surviving the killing curse, scraping past mouldy shorts, being turned into a girl last year and lots of others, well here's another one, I'm pregnant." Draco promptly fainted. Harry managed to settle him comfortably on the couch before using a spell to wake him up. "Ok I get that you are in shock and I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that but there really is no gentle way of telling you. It will be a shock no matter how slowly I say it but I would like to know if you are still willing to be there for me. Its ok if you don't I know this is huge. I just had to ask, I feel the most comfortable with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 4**

Draco had tears in his eyes as he reached out for Harry and held him tightly. He felt so overwhelmed but he knew he would be there for Harry and their child through everything. "Oh Harry! I my impossible Harry, I might be in shock but it's a happy shock. I will be here for as long as you will let me and even afterwards when the baby is born. I will always be there for you Harry." Harry could feel the tears running down his face. His emotions felt over the top.

Draco moved in with Harry to make it easier to take care of him. He knew he would have to be extra careful with his glamours as he was going to be in close proximity to Harry all the time. A stray finite spell could unravel his secret and he may never get Harry back or see his child. He knew he would have to tell Harry eventually but he wanted Harry to see that he had changed and was willing to do anything for him.

The first few days created a routine. In the morning Draco would be up and seeing to Harry's breakfast. Harry had developed a taste for scrambled eggs with beetroot, tuna, and chicken. He also had beans covered in honey, mayonnaise, ketchup and mustard over a slice of toast and a cup of tea which was a bigger percentage of sugar than the actual drink. When Harry was sick in the bathroom Draco made sure he was there helping him to get to the bathroom, or cleaning up the mess whenever they didn't make it in time. Madame Pomfrey always arrived promptly at midday every day to check on Harry's progress it was then that she met Draco's alias and picked up on the glamours immediately.

Harry was in his bed upstairs when she arrived and Draco was the one to check the floo to meet her. As soon as she set eyes on Draco her wand was out and it was pointing at Draco. "Who are you?" Draco raised his arms in peace gesture which did nothing to dispel the extreme hostility from the older woman. "My name is Matt, I am a friend of Harry's and…" She cut him off from whatever he was about to say "Cut the crap, I have a talent for seeing through glamours where other people cannot and I can see through yours. You are going to tell me who you are or I am going ot get creative with spells I use for healing. Trust me there is reason even Dumbledore would not cross me when it came to dealing with my students." Draco swallowed hard and answered her. "Ok I will tell you but please don't freak out ok. I'm just trying to make up for what I did wrong the only way available to me. I would not hurt Harry, I love him." With that Draco dropped his glamours garnering a stutter from Madame Pomfrey "M…Mr Malfoy?" "Yes it's me, Harry won't even come anywhere near me and I can't blame him for it. What I did was unforgivable. I only found out not so long ago that I am a veela, my parents never told me anything about it or help me to udjust. My behaviour this past year was apparently the beginning of the changes I should have been aware of.

The veela in was searching for its mate and found him in Harry but I didn't know on a conscious level that I was searching hence the pull to all sorts of different people even after I found him. I couldn't understand why at first I just knew I needed him. Please Madame Pomfrey don't tell him just yet. Let me try and show him the real me. If he still wants me gone after that I will leave but I have to try."

Madame Pomfrey was speechless. She knew that she could not and would not deceive Harry. Even though Draco's point kind of made sense it was still deceitful and would later come back to bite him in the ass. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy although I understand your need I cannot in all honesty allow myself to deceive Harry, not only would that be deceitful but it would destroy the fragile trust Harry has in me and I'm not willing to risk it. I care about him as I would any child I could have borne myself. You have to tell him. If you have not told him by the end of the day I will." Draco had known it was a long shot. However he supposed that it would be better coming from him than any other person. Neither of them noticed a shadow move away from its spot.

Xx xx xx

Harry returned to his bed not quite believing what he had seen and heard. Matt was Draco. All this time He had been living with the guy and he never suspected anything. He had ignored his instincts when he had thought there was something off with Matt like he was hiding something. Harry felt anger course through his body. He needed a vent but he would have to wait till madame Pomfrey had examined him and left. When madame Pomfrey had left Harry turned to Draco with every intention of letting him know how pissed off he was but Draco spoke first "I have to tell you something Harry. I know you are going to be upset and I just want you to know that I love you no matter what happens now. I will respect your wishes after I told you everything and if you still want nothing to do with me that fine too. He then told Harry all that had happened, about his veela heritage and eventually being taught about it. By the time he finished and noticed how furious Harry was his heart sank. He had hoped that Harry would understand and find it in himself to forgive him or at least understand.

So he was very surprised when Harry said "you ignoramus', idiotic idiot. Why didn't you tell me tell me about this earlier? What were you going to do? Wait till the baby was born before saying anything? Would you have said anything if Madame Pomfrey had not twisted your arm?" Draco gaped "You heard us?" Harry laughed and said "Next time you have a conversation you don't want heard use silencing charms. They are there for a reason." Harry didn't feel so murderous anymore but he was not ready to pick up where they left off either. "We are going to have to take it slow Draco despite knowing that it was not your intention to hurt me I still need that reassurance and I won't get it with you pretending to be somebody else. I do still love you." Draco was openly crying now, he had hope. "You do?" He sounded like thirsty man suddenly offered water. Harry answered "Draco. I broke up with you because you made everything about you not because I stopped loving you." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and said "Ok start explaining about the rituals, if I have to do something humiliating in my current state you are going to have to wait till the baby is born."

The end


End file.
